


Wspólne interesy

by Etincelle



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Prompt Fic, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etincelle/pseuds/Etincelle
Summary: Talara odwiedza pewna bardzo wrogo i buntowniczo nastawiona osoba.





	Wspólne interesy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Beta: SzmaragDrac

Talar zawsze wierzył, że jest w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym wrogo nastawionym przybyszem. W kości grał jak mało kto, przepić też mu się zdarzyło nie jednego, a w ostateczności — gdy oba sposoby zawodziły — i w pysk potrafił strzelić nie najgorzej. Nie jak Hugon Berronta, rzecz jasna, ale pranie po mordzie tak bardziej z zaskoczenia zupełnie mu wychodziło. Problem w tym, że Shani — mimo jej, sądząc po okrzykach, niebywale wrogiego nastawienia — Talar absolutnie prać nie zamierzał (a przynajmniej nie po mordzie). Kości też nie wydawały się specjalnie odpowiednie.  
— Wina? — spytał więc, z pewną dozą niepewności.  
— Dupek! Przeklęty dupek!  
Talar przestąpił z nogi na nogę. No tłuc jej przecież nie będzie, ale gdyby tak udać, że jakieś sprawy wagi państwowej, niecierpiące zwłoki oczywiście…  
— No, dupek! — Shani powtórzyła raz nie wiadomo który i dopiero jakby spostrzegła Talara. — Wódki mi daj. Wiśniówkę masz? — burknęła. — Ty wiesz, że ten chędożony wiedźmin nawet ze mną nie porozmawiał? Że ot tak, bez słowa…?  
A. Wiedźmin. Talar wszystkie swoje szpiegowskie umiejętności włożył w walkę z wypływającym na jego twarz uśmieszkiem i zdecydowanie pewniej ruszył po gorzałkę, chociaż jej wyboru wciąż na głos komentować nie chciał.  
Shani to najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzało.  
— I jeszcze ta… ta latawica do mnie przyszła! Do szpitala, wyobraź sobie!  
Talar pokiwał głową z pełnym zrozumieniem. Biedna Merigold.  
— Żeby jej dać dziecko pod opiekę… Przecież… przecież ona nie może mieć pojęcia!  
Odchrząknąwszy całkiem głośno, Talar pokiwał głową ponownie — coby na marne nie poszło i Shani jego zupełną zgodę dostrzegła, a także — najlepiej — zapamiętała.  
— I ja jej to powiedziałam, rozumiesz, powiedziałam jej to wszystko! A wiesz, co ona…?  
Talar, owszem, wiedział, ale oczywiście na wszelki wypadek wzruszył tylko ramionami. I spojrzał na Shani z przeraźliwym smutkiem. A przynajmniej tak zamiarował.  
— A ona do mnie, że Alvin to nie zwyczajne dziecko, którym byle medyczka się może zajmować! I że… że jak mi się dzieciaka zachciewa, to… to mam sobie jakiegoś zrobić!  
Talar posłał Shani coś na kształt pokrzepiającego uśmiechu. I na wszelki wypadek dolał jej wiśniówki. Solidnie, od serca. Niech i dziewczyna ma coś od życia, myślał, skoro jemu wreszcie się układać zaczynało. Jeszcze aby tylko wiedźminowi czterysta orenów zapłacić i na Merigold milczenie wymusić… E, żaden, kurwa, kłopot. Wspólny interes w tym mieli ostatecznie. Właściwie to nawet połowę by mogła z własnej kiesy dorzucić, biedna nie była.  
— A niech sobie gada, głupia suka — oznajmiła naraz Shani, jak gdyby odrobinę mniej przytomnie, ale z równą zaciętością. — Mam sobie zrobić, phi… Przeklęte czarodziejki. I wiedźmini. Przeklęci.  
Talar bystrym spojrzeniem obrzucił postać medyczki. Sklęsła jakby trochę. Nie zrywała się z miejsca. Nie tupała. Wrzasków zaprzestała. No, w dużej mierze. Dolać jej? Nie, zaśnie zaraz, już jej pewno pokój wiruje. Czekać jeszcze? Czy może… A chuj tam.  
— Słuchaj, ta Merigold może — nie, nie, na pewno — głupia, ale rację to miała. Z tym dzieckiem. Ty mogłabyś sobie…  
— Ty… ty… ty dupku! — warknęła Shani, ale Talar przysiągłby, że dziewczyna zrobiła to bez przekonania (choć na wszelki wypadek zrobił skruszoną minę).  
Idealnie.  
No i właściwie nie istniał powód, dla którego nie miałby powiedzieć Merigold, że wiedźminowi obiecał osiemset.


End file.
